Polycarbonate resins made from bisphenol A have excellent heat resistance, impact resistance, flame retardancy, and transparency, and thus are widely used, for example, for vehicle applications or as building materials. Of these applications, especially for outdoor applications, high weather resistance is required. However, in general, the weather resistance of a polycarbonate resin is not so good as compared with other transparent materials such as acrylic resins, and yellowing or devitrification occurs upon outdoor exposure. Therefore, various studies have been made on measures for improving the weather resistance of polycarbonates. As one of such methods, a method in which a polycarbonate substrate is covered with an acrylic resin containing a weather-proofing agent has been used (PTL 1). With these methods, some improvement is seen in weather resistance. However, as an instinct problem, it is hard to say that the acrylic resin makes the characteristics of the polycarbonate be fully exerted in terms of impact resistance, heat resistance, and water absorbency. Thus, there has been room for improvement.
In addition, in recent years, out of concerns about the depletion of petroleum resources, and also the problem of increasing carbon dioxide in the air, which causes global warming, much attention has been paid on biomass resources, whose raw materials are not dependent on petroleum, and which satisfy carbon neutral, that is, they do not increase carbon dioxide when combusted. Also in the field of polymers, biomass plastics produced from biomass resources have been vigorously developed. In particular, polycarbonates using isosorbide as a main monomer have excellent heat resistance, weather resistance, surface hardness, and chemical resistance, and their characteristics are different from those of ordinary polycarbonates made from bisphenol A. For this reason, they are attracting attention, and various studies have been made (PTLs 2 and 3). Such isosorbide polycarbonates have excellent heat resistance, impact resistance, and weather resistance. Meanwhile, their adhesion to general bisphenol A polycarbonates has not been considered. In really, the adhesion to bisphenol A polycarbonates is significantly low, and it has been difficult to form a multilayer body.
In PTLs 4 and 5, a laminate with a bisphenol A polycarbonate is disclosed as a specific configuration. However, such a laminate is problematic in that the heat resistance and surface hardness of the isosorbide polycarbonate of the adhesion layer are low, requiring another coating layer, and also that the adhesion is significantly poor.
In PTLs 6 and 7, a copolymerization composition having isosorbide and a spirocyclic skeleton is shown. However, it is intended to be used for optical film applications, and there is no description of the viewpoint as a laminate with a bisphenol A polycarbonate.
Accordingly, a multilayer body excellent in terms of heat resistance, low water absorbency, impact resistance, surface hardness, and adhesion have not yet been provided.